There's no place like home
by The Angels Daughter021
Summary: Clary goes to live with her brother after her mom gets re-married. What will she think of her new home? And will a certain 'Golden Boy' effect her decision? And what will happen when she catches the eye of an unwanted guest? Summary sucks but please read.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm back I hope you missed me, and if you didn't then I hope you eat a rotten cupcake! jkjk**

**This is my new ff I hope you like it as much as I liked writing it and there will be malec and sizzy I swear on my TMI books and that's a lot so here you go...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI Cassy does oh I'm Cassy so I own them jkjk, Cassandra Clare owns TMI. :( -Cassy**

_-Clary's pov- _

I sat down on my bed in my new room exhausted. I had just finished unpacking my room to where it looked like a room someone has lived in for a few years minis the mess. I was just starting to doze off when I got a text from Jon; my brother. I quickly read it and got up, it said he would be home in a few minutes.

I grabbed my phone and walked into the kitchen put some music on and started making dinner.

I was about done with the chicken when I started dancing, I couldn't help it my favorite song was on. Then I turn around and find the whole football team watching me in awe some were ever smirking.

"Come on don't just stand there dance with me." when no one moved I grabbed the first two I saw and that seemed to snap them out of it and we started dancing. One had dark hair with almost midnight black eyes when the other one had light brown hair with ocean blue eyes both of them had handsome features.

A few minutes later everyone was dancing. Then I bumped into a golden boy, no joke he had golden hair with honey colored eyes with a golden skin tone and to top it off he had a perfect smile, this has to be one of the hottest guys I have ever seen no make it the hottest. After I bumped in to the golden boy we started dancing then the music stopped and everyone froze as if the police showed up at a party. I look at my phone and see Jon standing there straight faced and soon the golden boy I was dancing with looked to and released me while some of the other boys started talking.

"Jon you never told us you had a hot girlfriend." said one with white hair and eyes like the first boy I danced with; Black.

"I would say sorry for dancing with her but I'm not, she's a keeper that one." another one said with a thick Spanish accent while he sent me a wink, that causing me to blush which made him chuckle.

"She is not my girlfriend she's my sister." now the room was quiet until I heard the oven beep which everyone else thought it was a signal to talk. I then walked over to the over and pulled to chicken out, well it was a good thing I made a lot because once the boys saw this their mouths started to drool.

"Here I made chicken dip in." that was all I needed to say before the boys started eating. While they were eating I made some brownies and some side for the chicken. Once I was done with the corn and green beans I put it on the table and they attacked it. So I walked over to Jon who was talking to the hot Hispanic boy, as I got closer I heard some of what they were saying.

"So is she single?" and followed by a "Really Raphael do you even know her name?" thats when Jon saw me coming and told the other boy, Raphael to leave.

"Hey Jon." I said with a smile which he returned

"Clary your going to kill me, god when I walked in all of those boys were looking at you as if you were a piece of meat." at this I rolled my eyes. "Oh and they will be here a couple of times a week."

"Well if their going to be here shouldn't I at least know who they are?"

"Oh yeah. Hey guys come over here for a minute." he called. And in a second or two they were all over by us.

"Guys this is Clary my sister."he said as he was gesturing to me.

" And I think you can introduce your self's." he said and then they started to introduce them self's.

"I'm Sebastian." called the one that I danced with first the one with dark hair and eyes that looked black. " Hello Sebastian." I called out as the boys went down the list. The one with light brown hair with sea blue eyes was Caleb. And Simon was the one who had brown hair with matching eyes. Then came the one with snow blond hair and black eyes. "I'm Jonathan." he called weird same name as my brother, and I smiled at him as the next boy in line called out his name." Hi I'm Jace." This was the golden boy, even his name was perfect and he had a velvety voice that could make a girls knees weak but I stood tall and smiled at him and he returned it. "Well it was nice to meet you all and dance with you." I said with a smile and we all burst out laughing.

Then I made my way to the stove and pulled out the brownies, and I when I pulled a knife out to see if it was done it was perfect. Then I carried it to the table and the boys dug in. And before I knew it the plate was empty and I smiled to my self as I took the plate and put it in the sink then I felt I tap on my shoulder and turned to see Jace standing there with a brownie in his hand. "I saved you one, and as soon as they started to eat them I knew there was going to be none left." he said as he handed me the brownie. " Thanks." I said to him. "See you around Clary he said as he followed the rest of the boys out of the room. And I smile to my seft as I ate the brownie. Boys.

**Did you like the chapter I made, why am I even asking I now you guys liked it who wouldn't. Jkjkjk Anyways please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I just had an oreo brownie that my mom made yesterday so that's what inspired the brownie that and I was hungry anyways here's the next chapter enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns TMI not me :.(**

_-Jace's pov- _

I lay on my bed staring at the blank walls in my room thinking of the one thing any guy would think of girls but this girl however had been the only thing I had been thinking of lately; she had an amazing laugh, she had the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen, she had the most bright eyes ever, she was just amazing, she was also my best friends sister.

I rolled out of bed no longer able to sleep and got dressed in some dark washed pants with a white tee and grabbed my running shoes and silently slipped out the door.

My legs hurt from running but I didn't stop I just kept running to nowhere in particular, but once I stopped I knew exactly where I was; Clary's house. 'What was I thinking' was what came to mind when I threw the rock at what I assumed was her window, but if I was wrong boy was I in for it, but thank the Angel it was Clary's face that appeared in the window and not Jon's.

"Jace? What are you doing here?" her voice was filled with sleep but it still made I heart do a weird flip in my chest. "Take a walk with me." it came out before I could stop myself but she only smiled and said a quick yes before disappearing into her room. She came back in about 5 minutes and climbed out of her second story window and jumped into the tree next to her window nearly scaring me to death and then did a flip and landing neatly on the ground, how on earth she did it is beyond me but it was kinda hot. She then walked up to me. "So where are we going to?" she asked, her eyes bright with excitement. "You'll see." was all I said as we started walking.

We talked as we talked (A/N: hey that rhymed) and I learned a lot about her. She loves to draw and read. She is 16 a year younger than me but she is in the same grade. Her birthday is August 23 (A/N: I don't know her birthday in the book so I made one up) she also learned some things about me like how I like to do piano. My age and what year I'm in. My siblings. And my birthday and when we were done talking we had made it to the destination.

"So this is where we were going. Um where are we?" she asked looking at the rundown building in front of us. I laughed at the face she made. " Don't judge a book by it's cover." I said as I opened the door for the both of us and I heard her breath hitch as she walked in to the room. "This is Taki's the best restaurant in New York." I said with a smile as Kaelie my ex-girlfriend also our waitress came up and took us to our table sneaking glances at me and shooting daggers at Clary. "Here is your table and is there any thing I could get you Jacey?" I cringed at the nick-name she had given me and looked at Clary who was looking at Kaelie with disgust which made me smile. "Um I'll have the usual and Clary?" I asked and she looked at the menu then at me questioningly as if saying 'what is good ?'

"She will have the same." I said and Kaelie unwillingly wrote it down and left not before batting her eye lashes at me.

"Well that was awkward." said Clary then we both started laughing.

"So what is she an ex-girlfriend, lover, fangirl?" Clary asked while smirking.

"She is the annoying ex-girlfriend." I said and shuddered at the word lover. Then Kaelie came back with out food nearly spilling it on Clary. Kaelie then walked over to me. "When you dump this slut you wanna hang out later?" with that she slipped her phone number into my pocket and walked away swaying her hips. I grabbed the piece of paper that had her number on it and threw it away.

We then dug into our food. As soon as Clary took a bit she moaned and took another bite and soon we were both were done with our once full plates. "Well I ought to take you home now." I said while getting up. "I'm glad you took me out but why did you?" her question didn't really surprise me I did show up out of the blue and took her out so I said simply, "Well you just moved here so I thought you would like to see some of the city and whats better then Taki's." she then smiled and we made our way home both of us smiling.

As we approached her house we saw there were lights on. "Great Jon is up. What are we going to say?" I looked at Clary for her answer. "Um I could sneak back in, maybe he didn't check on me and he is just up," "Well who's window is that with the light on?" I asked "His so maybe he is just in his room," she said more hopefully as we walked back up to her window. Even if I saw her do it earlier it still gave me a heart attack when she climbed back up the tree and jumped to her window as if it were nothing, but not before she gave me a kiss on the cheek and said thank you for the evening.

I walked home with a smile on my face and a skip in my step. Then as I got to the house the person who was there waiting for me was none other than my lovely little sister Isabelle Lightwood. Great.

"So where were you? I heard you leave and by your outfit you were not going out to a club or anywhere like that, so where were you?" izzy asked "Um I was out," I replied simply but she wasn't there for small talk. "So who's the girl?" she asked catching me off guard, how did she know there was a girl? And as if reading my mind she added, "You have a stupid smile on your face," she said while pointing at my mouth. I forgot I was still smiling. "It's Jon's little sister; Clary." that made her confused. "I didn't know Jon had a little sister, is she new and does she go to our school?" I assumed Clary was going to our school but I hadn't asked, I'll just have to ask her tomorrow. "Um I'll ask her tomorrow." Izzy smiled at that an evil smile. "So you'll see her tomorrow? Can I come?" she asked, and I told her sure as I went up stairs to my room changed into some sleeping clothes and headed off to bed thinking about the little red head who lately has been the only thing on my mind and went into a blissful sleep.

**Well here is the new chapter hope you like it and the next chapter will have some sizzy and malec. SOOOOOOO... Review?...Please...Like now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so for some of you who don't know Clary's brothers name is Jon not Jonathan. Jonathan is the one with white hair and black eyes and Clary's brother has brown hair with green eyes sorry didn't mean to be**

_-Clary's pov- _

Today is my first day at school and lets just say 'I'm nervous' is an understatement. Last night was a close call and when I say close call I mean Jon walking into my room as I lay down, close. But it was an amazing night and I can't wait to see him tomorrow, wait what if he doesn't like me like that and he was just being nice, oh god what have I gotten myself into. I was still deep in thought when Jon comes into my room with a frustrated look, great what did I do this time. "Jon are you all right?" I asked waiting for him to yell at me for sneaking out last night with one of his friends but instead he turned slightly pink and mumbled something eligible. "You have to speak up, I can't hear you," I sighed waiting for him to repeat what he had just said. "I need help with the batter," he said while looking down blushing even harder. What does he mean by batter, so I get up and go to the kitchen and see a huge mess, I slept through this. I walk over to was assume was what he was talking about and find a runny mess.

"I kinda messed up," said Jon. I chuckle slightly and pull out some more ingredients and started working. About 20 minutes later we had a plate full of pancakes and just as I was about to take a bite the doorbell rang and I stood and got it. I was expecting a mail man or some sales person but what I got was a smiling Jace. "So are you in the dog house?" Jace questioned. "I thought that was for people in relationships, anyways if your asking if I'm in trouble then no I got in as soon as he opened my door, a second later I would have been toast," I said with a smug look on my face. "Clary who's at the door?" my smile vanished as I heard Jon's voice ring through the house. "It's Jace," said Jace with a smile. "So I heard you made pancakes," said Jace with a wink. And just as I was about to retort with a smart comeback the door bell rang so I went and answered it to find Sebastian and Alec; who is another member of the football team. Then when I look behind him a see a very sparkly dude. "Well come on in before you let the heat out considering it is in the middle of winter," I say while smiling. "Hey Clary this is Magnus," said Alec while gesturing to the sparkly guy. (A/N: I told you there would be Magnus and Alec) "So this is the famous Clary everyone has been talking, well nice to meet you I'm the magnificent Magnus," he said as he stuck out a hand to shake mine which I gladly took.

"Well lets go into the kitchen I made pancakes," I say and they all rush into the kitchen which makes me smile and I make my way over to the kitchen along with the others. When I got in there everyone was eating then I look at Magnus and notice Alec and him are holding hand and that's when I realize they are gay and when I look back at them I couldn't help but smile as Magnus tries to get Alec to kiss him, they look so happy I wish I had someone to make me laugh or even smile.

I was deep in thought when I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turn to see Sebastian standing next to me. "What are you doing here all alone?" he asked with a smirk. "Nothing much just standing here," I respond and he hands me a plate with 2 pancakes on it, the gesture was sweet but something about him makes me not want to trust him. So I set the plate down and continue watching them have fun. I felt him put his arm around my waist and pull me close to him. "We should hang out sometime lets say after school?" he asked, I wanted to decline him but I didn't want to be mean, so I looked at Jace hoping he knew what was going on and would help and he did. "She can't because she's coming over to my house," I silently thank Jace silently as he pulls me to him, out of the grasp of Sebastian. Which I was very thankful. And I now stand there pulled to Jace's side while he and Sebastian glare at each other. Then Sebastian's hand shoots out and grips my arm tightly. "I think she can speak for herself," at that they both look at me waiting for me to answer, when I look at Jace his eyes are pleading but when I look at Sebastian's his are as cold as ice. "Sorry Sebastian but I promised Jace I would come over, maybe some other time," I say and he lets go of my arm and says a simple fine and walks away and I can feel Jace sigh in relief.

"Thank you so much," I say and he just smiles, "It's okay, you looked a little uncomfortable," he says and I just nod. "Come on guys we have to get to school or we'll be late," at that everyone jumped up quickly cleaned up their mess which I was thankful for and we ran outside. Some of the boys were arguing about who had a better car considering we all had 'muscle cars'. I then open the garage which has mine and Jon's car collection. "Boys boys please there is no need for an argument on who's car is best we already know mine is," and as soon as they see the cars they shut up.

I smiled to myself as the boys go into the garage to look at the cars, I know I just moved here but I made sure my cars came with. My first car in a green camaro with black racing stripes, my second car is a black mustang with white racing stripes. (A/N: sorry but I know nothing about cars so don't criticize me if I get it wrong, If you want to see the cars the links are on my profile ('.') hugs!) After about 5 minutes we left for school me in my green camaro with the white stripes, Jon in his blue camaro with white stripes, Jace in his black and red camaro, Magnus in his orange mustang with black stripes, Alec in his yellow camaro with black stripes, and finally Sebastian in his all black mustang (A/N: sorry I only chose those two types of cars because I love the way they look so suck it up and keep reading)

_-Jace's pov- _

We were turning heads as we raced through town careful not to get caught, but that's the way I like it. I was kinda surprised at Clary for having those cars I mean sure Jon had a Camaro but I didn't know Clary did and the fact that she had a Mustang as well made her 10 times hotter and I could tell Sebastian thought so too. Which made me so mad, and in the kitchen when everyone else was eating Clary was just watching us, she wasn't surprised or disgusted at the fact Magnus and Alec were dating in fact she smiled when she saw it. I told Alec that when we got outside because he saw afraid she would think it was gross if she knew he was gay, but he seemed happy at the fact that she wasn't.

But when Sebastian went by her and grabbed her I had to grip the table to stop from launching myself at him. Alec and Magnus noticed it and immediately they knew I liked her more then just a friend. Then when she looked back at me for help I didn't object I jumped up and went to her side like a lost puppy which I am not proud of, and once I got there I said the first thing that came to mind.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when my phone rang. "So when are you going to tell Jon you like her better yet when are you going to tell her?" said Magnus. "What are you talking about?" was my reply but I know exactly what he was talking about and he knew it too, and my earlier calculations were proven right when he said, "Don't play dumb with me I saw the way you look at her even the way you act around her," when he was done another voice came on the phone; Alec. "It's pretty obvious I'm wondering if Jon knows or even her," "I doubt it Alec she seems oblivious or even blind when it comes to boys who like her," "I guess you're right," now it was my turn to talk but before I can get a word out my phone makes a noise that tells me there is an incoming call. I look down at my phone and see it's Jon. "Everyone be quiet Jon is calling don't say anything to him, got it?" even though I didn't get a reply I hit answer anyways. "Hey who are you talking to?" asked Jon, and was then answered by Magnus and Alec. "Us," they called in unison which made them chuckle, "Well I'm getting off I just saw Luke, I think he saw us on our phones," said Alec, Luke is the police officer who always catches us for ether speeding or talking on the phone he is also a family friend of Jon and Clary. "Um guys I don't think he is after us," says Jon right as Clary's car speeds passed ours, I waiting for Jon to start cussing but it never happens instead he laughs, he laughs. "Um Jon you know Clary is like going 110 right?" I ask wondering whet is going on, that's when I realize I'm the only one on the phone and when I look over I barley see Clary's car because she is so far up there that's when I hit the gas and launch forward until I am behind Clary's car. I see the police officer get out of his car and walk over to Clary's window, and what happened next surprised me, Luke laughed and opened the door and Clary jumped out and hugged him just as everyone else showed up. We all got out and walked over to Clary, who was still hugging Luke. "Hey Luke, how's it going?" asked Jon as we approached the two. "Hey Jon, you didn't tell me Clary was in town," he said while looking at Clary. "Luke it's great to see you and all but it's Clary's first day and we don't want to be late," said Jon with a teasing smile. "Well get in your cars and I'll give you guys an escort," he said while giving Clary a wink. It would have been weird but coming from him it was like a fatherly gesture. We then hopped into our cars and hit the gas.

**Wellllllll, what did you think? I think this chapter is kinda boring and I'm sorry if you agree. Please tell me what you think I WANNA KNOW! Weird question: Does anyone like the song 'Story of My Life', I love that song and don't say anything mean about it in the reviews or I will hunt you down and feed you to a giant waffle, that's right you better be afraid... So like REVIEW! plz**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, my lovely little minions. So I was reading some of the reviews and let's just say I love you guys, you're awesome and thank you for your support. And does anyone know what GMH stories are? So anyways, I have for you a brand new chapter, how exciting... anyways here it is. I hope you enjoy.**

**P.S. I changed my pen name to The Angels Daughter021, just thought you should know.**

_-Clary's pov- _

I was so happy to see Luke, I hadn't seen his in about 2 years. His reaction when he saw me was, let's say 'priceless' is exactly the right word, When I saw him in the cop car I couldn't resist so I hit the gas and flew down the rood, but let me say it was worth it. Now we are in the school parking lot.

"It was nice to see you Clary," said Luke for the 10 millionth time but I wasn't complaining because I think I said it as much as him if not more.

"I missed you too Luke but I really have to go to school," and right on cue the bell rang singling the start of school.

"Alright kiddo, but I'm coming over later to see you and your brother," he then kissed the top of my head, pat Jon on the back and was off.

"Come on Clary, you don't want to be late on you first day," and before I could process what was happening Jon was dragging me to the front of the school. And I now stand in the front office with Jace because Jon had to get to Chemistry lab for a project they were doing.

"Ms. Fray I have your schedule and Mr. Herondale will show you to your class," said a plump, grayed hair lady who I am assuming was the councilor. She then handed me a paper and ushered us out of the office.

"So Fray what is your first period?" asked Jace who was now leading me down a hallway. I quickly gave him my schedule:

1st: Mr. Reygarts Math

2nd:Ms. Picaso English

3rd: Mrs. Lange History

4th: Mrs. Brickell Science

5th: Mr. Holterman French

6th: Lunch

7th: Mr. Vick Study Hall

8th: Mr. May Art

"Well isn't that covenant, we have all the same classes. Looks like you'll be seeing a lot more of me Fray," He then walked in to the door closest to us which was my first hour class, math.

"Mr. Reygarts, we have a new student," said Jace as I survey the class; I noticed that Magnus, Alec, Simon, and Raphael were all in this class.

"So Ms. Fray would you please take a seat next to Raphael and Sebastian," I look at the two boys who were smirking at me then to Jace who has his Jaw clenched and was looking at the pair, then as if sensing me looking at him he faced toward me gave me an encouraging nod and walked to his seat.

I then made my way over to my new seat.

"Hey Clary," said Sebastian as I sit down, I then look at Raphael who winked at me and looked at Jace with an evil smile. I heard an in take of breath and I knew Jace was refraining from getting up. I snuck a glance at him and found him already looking at me with those golden eyes. Blushing, I quickly looked away and tried to pay attention to the teacher.

I was glad when the bell rang. I quickly grabbed my things and went to leave but a hand stopped me. Thinking it was Raphael or Sebastian I tried to shake it off but when the hand tightened I looked to see it was Jace and I stopped struggling.

"Hey, sorry I thought you were Raphael or Sebastian," I said which made him smile.

And that is how most of my classes went, up until lunch. Then Jace and I walked to the already crowded lunch room.

"Jacey! Come sit with us!" said a really annoying high pitched voice, and when I turn to look for it's owner I come face to face with lets just say a slut. She had bleach blonde hair, spray tanned skin and like no clothes on.

"Who are you? Jacey please tell me you aren't hanging out with the nerds," she said while pointing at me.

"Come on Clary, just ignore her she can't take a hint," said Jace as he pulled me away and over to a table with some people I knew along with some new faces.

"Guys this is Clary, shes my friend and is going to sit with us. Clary this is the gang," Maia, a curvy black girl with big black eyes was snuggled into a tall and lean boy with shaggy hair, who i now know as Jordan. Then came Magnus, Alec, and Simon. The girl next to Simon was Isabelle, who had ink black hair that flowed down her back along with eyes to match. She was tall and had a nice body. They all said hi back and started their own conversations that's when the girl, Isabelle turned to me.

"Hi, I'm Jace's sister. he sure does talk about you a lot," she said while looking at him with an odd expression. She then smiled warmly at me before speaking.

"So have you met Kaelie yet?" she asks while looking at some thing behind me. I follow her gaze and see the Queen of Bitches herself.

"She already hates you, what did you do to piss her off?" she asks while smiling slightly giving me the impression she doesn't like Kaelie.

"Um I don't know I was walking with Jace-"

"Oh that's why she acting like you killed her puppy," she says with a smile.

"I don't understand what I did," I say while looking at Kaelie who was no talking to her friends who were also sneering at me.

"You took her man," she says while looking at Jace, then it finally hit she thinking I'm taking Jace.

"Oh no it's not like that we're just friends, plus he would never go for a girl like me," I say looking at him as he talks with Alec.

"Sure it isn't" she says while smiling.

"Boy isn't this year going to be fun," she said and we continued to talk.

**You like? Yes , No, tell me. Please don't make fun of my grammar I was very tired when I wrote this. Please review and tell me what you think... **


	5. Chapter 5

**SOOOOOOO...I finally updated sorry for the wait but I got grounded from my phone and computer and I just got it back for Easter but I get them taken back tomorrow so I might as well write some new chapters so here's the next one...wait one more thing have anyone of you seen the movie The Secrete Life of Walter Mitty? I just got done watching it and it was awesome! **

_-Jace's POV- _

When I saw Clary talking to Isabelle I couldn't help but smile which made the guys around me snicker. I turn to look at them and see them all smiling at me, not it the friendly kinda way in the I caught you looking kinda way which meant the hadn't missed me looking at Clary.

"So Clary..." said Magnus clarifying me earlier assumptions.

"Yeah what about her?" I ask trying to sound as if I don't have a major crush on her-wait where did that come from I'm Jace Herondale the Jace Herondale I don't go pinning after some girl by the angel I'm turning in to a teenage girl.

"You like her," he said it was a statement not a question which tells me he already knows. Great.

"She's alright, but not my type," I say casually hoping he would catch up on me not wanting him to say anything about it, but of coarse he doesn't.

"So you don't like her?" he asks with a smirk.

"Nah shes to short anyways," I add quickly.

"So its alright if I ask her out?" says Caleb who had just joined out table. I look over at Magnus who is smirking at me waiting for my answer.

"Um sure I don't see why not but you might want to ask Jon about it first or he'll have a fit," I say while grinding my teeth to prevent me from shouting out profanities at the boy in front of me, I then hear the most angelic laugh ever and look over and see Clary talking to Raphael and his friends Jonathan and Sebastian. This just pisses me off I slowly rise grab my tray and head to the thrash.

"I'll talk to you later!" I yell at my friends who are sitting there looking at me weird all but Magnus who is smiling as if he just won the lottery.

I decided to go to my locker and get the stuff I need for my next class which is History and the class me and Clary are in alone I could talk to her then. That thought made me happy which then made me scared 'cause I don't act like this. Ever. What if she wants a real relationship, I don't know if I want that.

When I am around her all I want is the be with her but when I think about it I don't want to be anyone's boyfriend. By the Angel this is so confusing.

The the bell rang breaking my train of thought and signaling the end of lunch. I look down the already filled hall for Clary but can't seem to find her so head to class hoping she is already there.

I try to walk down the hall it seems like everyone is trying to get in my way. I finally get past everyone but then feel a hand on my shoulder, thinking it is Clary I quickly turn and see Kaelie there smiling like a fool.

"Hey Jacey, I am so glad I found you. I've been lonely lately and was hoping you could change that," she says in a sickly sweet voice and trails a hand down my arm to my wrists where she pulls them and places my hands on her hips and before I can pull away she leans in and kisses me hard and rough on the lips but I don't stop her as she deepens the kiss, then instinctively I turn her around and push her up against the lockers. I trail kisses down her neck, I inhale taking in her sent of vanilla lotion and freeze realizing what I'm doing I quickly step back ignoring her grunts of disapproval and clear my head of all thoughts and grab my things off the floor where they had fallen and walked to class.

I enter class 5 minutes late and sit down next to Clary after receiving a disappointed look from Mrs. Lange.

"Why are you late?" whispers Clary as the teacher takes attendance.

"Um I got preoccupied," I whisper back and then cringe at how that sounded.

"With Kaelie I assume," she says disapproval lacing her words. Did she see us oh by the Angel please let her have not seen us.

"Why would you say that?" I ask nervously.

"Well I saw her leave right after you so I just assumed," she answered, and something in her tone told me to drop it so I quickly changed the subject.

"Hey so whats with you and Raphael?" I asked I hoped the jealousy didn't show, but I knew it would.

"What do you mean, we are just friends," she ask confused.

"Well does he know that," I ask while smirking. I know I was crossing the line but I didn't care he made me so mad.

"We are just friends," she said as if she was talking to a retarded person. She then huffed and turned to watch the teacher who was assigning a project that would be completed in partners. Perfect I could just say we are partners and then she has to hang out with me, wow do I sound desperate or what.

"Ok class I am assigning you to partners to complete a power point on the French Revolution along with an essay. It will be due in 2 weeks, class dismissed." then the bell rang signaling the end of class.

**Wow this one is long. So did you like it I thought this one was better than the other ones. So review so I could feel good..please.**


End file.
